Grundolin
Grundolin is the capital of Old Rath Isle, and the seat of government for the Grand Union. History Locations The Den: Seat of power in Old Rath Isle and official home of Ornell Grundi, sits in the center of the city. It is a massive, low, domed structure that houses thousands of seats for dwarven congress. Underneath the large hall are a series of staterooms and conference rooms, ultimately including the room of the Steward, Ornell Grundi. The Den also contains the Grand Union Labor Commons, where most outsiders are not allowed. * Steward "Grimy" Ornell Grundi * Ragnar and Koldar Twobeard: '''Owners of Two-Beard Mining Co. ** '''QUEST: The party will run into Ragnar and Koldar Twobeard, who are looking for help in appropriating Crow's Maw Mine. They have reason to believe that there is still much wealth to be found there, including some sort of artifacts that they've heard rumors of. If the party could investigate the mine for anything or anyone, they're sure no one would mind them taking over operation. Party has deed to mine stating that it belongs to Grundi family. The Abbothar Ruin: ' When Ornell Grundi organized the Grand Union, he made a concerted effort to change the ideology of the people of the hold fundamentally, starting with the destruction of the statue to the dwarven god of greed. '''Berronar's House of Healing: ' A training school for healers. Can provide the party with improved healing potions. Improved health potions come in three types: Health Potion of Night (Darkvision until short or long rest), Health Potion of Speed (+10 Speed until short or long rest), Health Potion of Charm (+5 Charisma checks until short or long rest). * Cleric '''Barbara Barrbas Denguard Headquarters: ''' The Denguard are volunteer fighters who protect the Grand Union of Old Rath Isle. Occasionally provide interesting supplies. * Commander General '''Grenthan Greatjaw * Quartermaster Bonnie The Grundle Inn: ''' A local inn where the party can stay. * Innkeeper '''Fughanor Irongut Blind Eye of Grundolin/Dwarven Mage House: ''' A tower with a seat said to allow users to use the scrying spell. The enchanted gem that works in conjunction with the chair has been missing for decades. The gem is one of the Pretherium (1 of 10). Around the base of the tower, a conclave of magical study has arisen. Dwarves are not known for their magical skills, and this shows in the heavy-handed treatment of magical items and haphazard state of the mage house. * Wizard '''Bartho Mardock Grand Union Brewhouse: ''' Run by the head brewers of the union, the Grand Union Brewhouse is the largest tavern in the hold. The party can gamble with Dwarves' Dice and grab a drink here. Hear complaints about Azamuth. Party can buy special ale here. (Dwarven double draft, bonus on STR checks until next rest, 50g 2 pints)(Rock Juice, +1 AC for 1 hour, 100g 1 pint) * Brewmaster '''Piper Peridot Rath's Neck Mountain: The largest mountain on Old Rath Isle casts a long shadow over Grundolin and the surrounding plains. A shrine to Dumathoin stands atop the mountain.